On a sunny afternoon
by sopphiawind
Summary: oneshot based on the characters superficially, lemon inside


I don t own Danny phantom or some other cartoon, anime, book etc and that makes me sad.

Warning: explicit lemon and no beta reader answered so I just published it.

It was in a sunny day of August, the golden-haired beauty and best friend was sitting on the white wooden chair while watching the clock. The excitement running through her body made it difficult to enter the house casually and meet the blonde's mother without giving hints of the way their meeting without parent's at home will be, not that it was unusual for her to be there at all anyway.

The dark-haired beauty was almost satisfied with the pink nail polish that was carefully put on her nails when suddenly a voice called from the hallway. "Girls, there's yogurt on the fridge and don't forget to check the caller id before answering" the voice demanded. An annoyed reply out of urgency said "We know mom! We can take care of ourselves so don't worry". "Then, I'm leaving, I'll be back on three hours" said a model-like woman while exiting the house while two pair of blue eyes were stuck on the hallway. Star looked on the empty hallway traces of suspicious activity and then locked her room's door. Paulina then went to the window to see how a black car left the almost empty street. Carefully, she pulled the curtains down making the room dim a little.

Gone? said the golden haired girl with questioning eyes.

Smiling, the sun-kissed-skin answered Gone while her eyes glinted deviously. That simple reply made the way through star s expression making her smile with complicity.

Finally, I was so anxious said while relaxing on her comfortable bed. Shall we begin now with our session?

Getting closer to her Paulina said on a purr-like voice Hormone dealing session is officially on!

Giggling Star hugged her friend who was now sitting on top on her. Crushing their lips together they got their feelings unleashed. The taste of her cherry lipstick was becoming intoxicating, so warm and deliciously soft that made her wonder how come she didn t do that earlier? Slowly parting to breath she took the chance to kiss the earlobe of her object of desire. I ve needed this the whole week said Star on a paused mode feeling the butterfly kisses on her neck. Then, I won t make you wait anymore . Paulina then, moved skillfully her hand under the silky white blouse uncovering a creamy stomach making her friend drop a sight of desire out of her mouth. A lacy bra was now on her hand, she felt the texture knowing that her breast needed some attention too, so she undid her pink blouse and threw it next to the bed revealing black and pink underwear, inviting her partner to do the same. The silent message was taken and Star did the same with her blouse. Hugging once again, they collided on the soft cushion while closing their eyes, kissing sounds flying on the room. Parting again, their eyes still closed slowly opened to stare on the dept of their companions. It was a marvelous sight; her peachy lacy bra was pulling her alluring boobs together while her immaculate hair was cascading on her torso.

Paulina s hands traveled again to that soft spot on Star s body, cupping them and making circles while kissing her collarbone slowly going down to lower parts making her moan. Pau I yet another moan could be heard making her feel a hot liquid start to flow down on her body. Feeling a bit impatient she undid a little star s bra and started to suck her nipples. ah sucking harder made Star shiver against her body making her lust grow even more. With a victorious grin, she began to undo the orange pants of her flushed body discovering a pair of creamy legs and the lacy panties that matched perfectly. Tempted to bare her whole body, she decided on kissing the blonde s belly rubbing the wet spot with her hands. Desire on Star s behalf made it easier to rub her now wetter private parts, making the panties look unnecessary.

Before she could tear apart the piece of cloth some white hands went down and got rid of the item, also getting to her blue pants while saying I want to see you too caressing her back while undoing her bra, Star could see a wonderful pair of erect nipples on Paulina s body, It was her turn to feel them so she made circles around those nipples with her tongue. Yes, Paulina reacted the way she wanted and a hard moan could be heard while she sucked the left nipple hard and bitted it a little. Her hands went down to Paulina s butt and while she pulled the pants she touched her friend s toned legs with her recently treated hands. Making a trace of small hickeys on Paulina s boobs, star got rid of every piece of cloth on them leaving only Paulina s panties on her and reached out to a hidden place on her night table. A small device started to buzz on her hand while she looked at Paulina s face. The vibration of that device felt heavenly on the now very wet private part of Paulina s body, while the other hand was still caressing her boob nicely making Paulina reach her climax. While white fluid went across her black panties making her flushed body relax while she lied back on the bed.

You re a very naughty girl, now you shall be punished Paulina said and, without any warning she pinned star back on her bed taking the blonde on surprise and even more when she took a small pink thing that simulated a penis and trusted her merciless. ah was the only thing star could said while Paulina trusted her slowly and after some trusts she decided to move on another piece. Taking her panties off, Paulina took another thing that made her most private part covered with an erect fake member, while the black and peach underwear was now forgotten on the floor she took a deeper trust on her friend making her scream on pure bliss. more demanded the flushed girl in deep desire making her friend move faster and faster enjoying every single drop of sweat on the blonde s body, having her like that made her feel powerful and just then she had that idea. She stopped to star s disappointment but shifted her body so she was now facing her back, lifting her nicely-worked ass and then again, star felt the trust on her vagina. The pair of under-development-chest could be felt on her back; the noise they were making wasn t discrete and to the golden haired one it made her reach her own climax.

Kissing again they relaxed on the comfy bed, smelling the sex in the air they smiled while they covered their naked and sweated body their little dirty secret would remain, that was for sure so now it was time to rest before getting dressed and keeping that a secret, what their parents didn t know didn t hurt them right? 


End file.
